


A hard decision to make(Head or Heart)

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternative Universe-Vampires and WereWolfs, Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clextober 2019, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, October 24 - Day 8: Vampires/Werewolves, Secret Relationship, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, This is like suuuuper anguished, i write it super fast, kind of short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke is the daughter of one of the most prestigious vampires.Lexa is the Commander of the Werewolf's Clans.They fall in love, but their positions do not let them be together.





	1. Big decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short and anguished, it just get into my mind and I needed to write it.  
Again I'm sorry for my english and i hope you like it.

_ **October 24-Day 8: Vampires & Werewolves** _

“Get the hell out before they find you!” the vampire screamed to her secret lover.

“Clarke, I’m not leaving. I can make a deal with your people”

“My people don’t make deals, Lexa” she kneeled in front of her; the love of her life, “please, I beg you to leave, I swear I’ll go for you, but my mom won’t let me just yet”

The brunette, knowing that their were going to kill her if they found her, but not willing to give up on her love yet, proposed a new idea.

“Come with me… I’ll take you with my people, they won’t hurt you... and we can make you a mud bath so your mom won’t find you… please, love... come with me”

With glassy eyes, the blonde had to say no again, it was to dangerous, and she wasn’t willing to let her beloved die, not because of her.

“I can’t… it’s too dangerous, Lexa, and you know it, nothing bad is going to happen to me, but if my people figure out… you’re dead wolf”

“Please” begged the brunette trying not to let her tears fall.

“You need to go” Clarke said letting her own tears fall “I can't lose you, please just go, I promise I’ll find you”

Lexa couldn’t give her an answer, so she did the only thing she knew was going to communicate all her feelings. She Kissed her.

Soft and slow, but with all the passion in her body. Clarke kissed her back the same way, immediately depending it. Lexa couldn’t hold her tears anymore, she let them fall, with her heart too.

When they broke the kiss, they could hear each other's heartbeats, they were exactly the same, not a second before, and not a seconds after, their beats were exactly a the same rhythm, and that was what convinced Lexa, that no matter how far they were from each other, they will always share a heart.

So with a last, tiny kiss on the lips of the vampire she loved, she transformed herself into a total Wolf.

Clarke, without holding her sobs, gave her a kiss on her forehead and then she stood up, to watch her run away.

When she was far, almost lost in the woods, she turned around, hopping with all her heart, to see her love again, because she wasn’t sure if she could survive without her by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a continuation to this story, maybe some flashbacks, I would love to know what you thing. If you like this little One-Shot please let me know, and if you will like to know more about Clexa in this world too.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Before war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a bit more about Clarke's life, and the conflict between Vampires and Werewolves before first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than the first,but not much. I didn't want to put to many information in one chapter, so I have decided that there is going to be a chapter of "Flashbacks" and the next one for the "Present". so It's going to be balanced about what is happening with Clexa, and what lead them to that.

_ **Six month ago** _

Clarke was sitting in a hill outside the little town close to her house, she liked to come here and watch the humans, their simple lives, and the normality of it. Totally different from her home, she lived in a castle, surrender by people that was afraid of her, just because her position, or her mother's, better said.

On the Vampire’s world, existed these powerful families that basically controlled everything, Clarke's family, the Griffins; the Jaha's, Thelonious and his son Wells, Clarke's best friend; and Marcus Kane, heir of his family's power, but without actual decedents. There were another three, but they weren't so important, they just follow the lead, normally her mom's and Theloniuos Jaha's.

A year ago, her father died, he was a kind man, he was pacifistic and merciful, and everybody loved him, so it was really weird that he was murdered. Her mother had told her that it was the Werewolf's fault, but she knew that wasn't true.

He was found dead outside the principal door of their castle. The castle where they lived has best security ever, full of guards totally capacitated and with trained noses to smell the Werewolves. So it was basically impossible, that a Werewolf had killed him.

Jaha had talked with Finn, he was bitten for Jaha some years ago, and a month ago he became Clarke's boyfriend, he told him that to avenge Jake's dignity he had to attack the closer Werewolves' village, and ask for the guilty. Approximate four month after her father died, Finn went with John Murphy. Finn asked for the guilty, and of course no one answered, they didn't even know he was dead. When some Werewolves tried to escape, and the chaos began, Finn killed 18 innocents before Murphy could stop him and take him back to the castle. (Clarke broke up with him immediately)

The Commander of the Werewolves, demand for the life of the guilty, and she would forgive the rest of the Vampire's lives. Clarke was able to witness the reunion where they argued. Her mom saying that they just took the lives that worth Jake's, and the Commander repeating that they didn't kill him, and that was absurd.

At the edge of a war, Finn became aware of his actions and give himself to the Werewolves. His punish was to been bite for the Commander. It was one of the worse dead’s, because his body will resist the Werewolf's venom, taking all his energy.

There had pass six month of peace, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Her mom was planning more attacks against the Werewolf's villages, and when that happen, she would had to satay in her room, for her 'safety'. So she was here now, with Octavia, the only not-big-family-girl that wasn't afraid of her, Kane killed her mom, and her brother had to take care of her. They meet a year ago, when she escape the castle for her dad's dead, and she found Octavia outside, trying to hunt a bird.

Octavia, of course, knew her, but she didn't give her a special treat, and that helped Clarke. They had been friends since then and they keep each other's back. Octavia taught Clarke how to fight, and Clarke was helping her to control better her powers.

The day Finn die, Octavia was running through the woods and she crashed with a guy, her nose wasn't really capacitated so she didn't smell that he was a Werewolf and she started flirting with him. This guy, Lincoln, told her that he was a Werewolf two weeks after that, after an other of their no-so-improvised reunions, Octavia told him that she didn't mind, she still liked him and she didn't agree with most of the Vampire's rules. It took her other two weeks to convince Lincoln, but he finally accepted to keep a relationship.

That was another reason of why they were here, looking to the town, Lincoln normally came here, and Octavia wanted to see him again

"My brother recruited for the principal troop" Clarke stay quiet at Octavia's comment, she could imagine why Bellamy did it. The army paid well and they need it, but she also knew that Lincoln was a warrior, or something like that, so Octavia must be scared of that. "He is a dick"

Clarke laughed but then put serious "You know why he's doing it" she put a hand in her friend's shoulder.

"He could do something else, like... not joining the army" Octavia answered a bit mad.

"I can smell your madness" a voice came from behind them. They both turn around to see Lincoln standing a few feet from them.

"If my brother wasn't such an ass, maybe I wouldn't" Octavia said with a tiny smile and stand up to hug her boyfriend.

Clarke smile at the couple, at the beginning a bit jealous for what Octavia has, but then she remembered that their people were going to war, and they were on different sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had like it, I'm trying to work better on my english, I still haven't found a Beta, so if someone will like to help me i would really appreciate.


	3. A Commander's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa came back after her meeting with Clarke

After running away from Clarke, Lexa get back to Polis, it was kind of the capital of the werewolves' world. She entered the Coalition room, where all the ambassadors of the 12 Clans reunited, or in special circumstances, all the Alphas.

This time, it was only Lincoln and Octavia, it was supposed that Anya should be there too, but she probably haven't came back from the human town, the blonde would said that it was for better tech, but Lexa knew it was for the girl who attended her.

Vampires and Werewolves had been in war for almost six months, now. Octavia had started living here two month ago. She couldn't tell any Vampire, including her brother and Clarke, Octavia had said that Lexa could use that to bring the blonde here, and the Commander was going to do it, but she knew Clarke was right, and she was making a hard decision, telling her that Octavia was doing what she couldn't, will only make it harder for her.

So Lexa sat on her throne, she had cried all the way and now there was only angry left, her breath were fast and her fang started to show up, she also could feel her alpha scent, and she knew Octavia did it too, that would put her in defense mode and she would put her fangs out too.

So Lexa tried to calm herself, by now probably all Polis could smell her, so she needed to calm down. She clenches her jaw and hold on the arm of the throne tight, and started to calm her breath, after that she was able to stop her scent, and for last she hid her fangs.

She looked at the couple a few feet away from her, Lincoln was in a protective position between Lexa and Octavia, he was calm but ready for any attack.

"What did she said?" asked Octavia walking with Lincoln closer to her.

Lexa massaged her forehead and sighed "It is too dangerous, her mom won't let... we have to wait"

"Did you told her about me?"

"No"

"What? But we decided that that was the best option"

"She's passing through a lot, and she is making a hard decision, telling her wouldn't had help" they both sighed.

"Lincoln, what happen while I was gone?" The Commander asked.

Lincoln shrugged "Half of the people said that the war is ridiculous, the other half said that it was about time... principally Azgeda's..." Lexa could see that Lincoln was holding something.

"What else?"

"Aden wants to go to war"

Lexa put her elbow on the arm of her throne, and her hand in her forehead, with a sigh she said "I was expecting it" And then she asks looking at him again "Have you heard about Anya?"

"No since she left" And like they had invoked her, she walks through the door.

"I could smell you from town, so I guess your meeting didn't go well"

"No as planned, no" she answered quickly "In other matters... your brother wants to go to war" Anya's face fall a little.

"You won't let him... Right?"

Lexa stand from her throne "No, he's too young, and the fact that he wants to go to war tells me that he's not ready"

"Why not?" Asked Octavia.

Anya answered "A good warrior is the one that only fight when is necessary, and almost never likes to go on a war" Lexa nodded and looked through the door of the balcony.

Everybody stay in silence and after a while Lexa spoke, without looking at them "Octavia, if I want to offer a deal to the Vampires, with who should I talk?"

Octavia stay quiet for a while thinking, so Lexa turn around to look at her "... I..." Octavia sighed "Maybe... it could be... Kane. I can't talk about personal appreciation, but after Jake's dead, he's one of the big influences that had ask for peace... it seems like war made him realize of his mistakes"

Lexa nodded "Lincoln, you and Octavia can live. Anya" The blonde rice her eyebrow "We're going to talk with your brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any gramm or "normal" mistake, I tried to fix everything I could.  
Thanks for reading.


	4. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title said it all.

It had pass a week since the last time she left the castle, it was that time that she went to town with Octavia. When she went back her mom gives her the talk of not going out alone and bla-bla. Two days after that the principal troop attack, without an explanation, fortunately the Werewolves were kind of prepared, they had evacuated the village and there were only the warriors of this one, some ten to twenty warriors.

Bellamy convinces everyone to let one alive to send a message to the Commander. Clarke didn't know if that was better or worst. Octavia stopped talking to him, and well, she stopped meeting with Lincoln, more than once this week Clarke had to stop her from running to the woods.

The Werewolves didn't counterattack, but the principal troop did, three days after the first one, this time the Werewolves had an army waiting for them, from the almost frothy Vampires barely came back ten.

Today was one of those days that she was trying to stop Octavia to live "Octavia, no. It's too dangerous"

"Lincoln won't hurt me"

"No, but any other Werewolf could. And not 'cause they're bad, but because they had all the reasons to"

"I can't stay here any longer, Clarke! I haven't seen him in a week and I... what if he was on the village the first time? What if..." Octavia's breaths were becoming heavier.

"Hey, hey, calm down" Clarke came close to her friend and hugged her "And what if he wasn't? What if he's fine?" she asks rubbing her back.

"That's why I need to see him" Clarke try to speak but Octavia didn't let her "I need to know that he's fine, that nothing happen to him" Clarke sighed, she didn't know what else to say, she knew Octavia was worry, and the only thing that hold her was Clarke.

A loud howl distracts them, they were sitting in one of the gardens of the castle, they could see and smell, the smoke from a fire outside the castle. The howl was from a wolf, a wolf in pain. Both of them stand up, Octavia looked ready to run outside, Clarke was about to hold her when she wear her mom calling her.

"Clarke! Go back inside, now!" in the time it took her to turn around, Octavia was gone. She starts looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found "Clarke!" her mom called again.

"I shouldn't have taught her to fly" she muttered when she starts running inside. Her mom was going to tell her something but she just run to her room and lock the door. "Okay, Griffin, calm down" she said to herself.

She looks through the window and realizes that the smoke was bigger than before "Agh! I'm gonna kill her!" she mutter-yelled before taking one of her jackets and jump through the window.

When she made it to the ground she looked back to check if her mom saw her. "Okay, you got this" she took a deep breath and start running to the fire, it was really farer from the castle than she tough, but she made it anyways, just in time to see a Vampire attacking Lincoln, the Vampire buried a knife in Lincoln's ribs, and he felt to the floor in pain. Not much later, she saw Octavia attacking the Vampire, while Lincoln was still on the floor.

Against all her instinct, she ran in their direction, she wasn't going to let Lincoln die, and the wound seemed really bad. When she made it to the Werewolf Octavia had just killed the Vampire and turned around ready to kill anyone else.

Octavia realized that it was Clarke and she calmed down a little, before she could say anything Clarke spoke as an order "Tell me where can we take him to treat him" while she did that she walk through Lincoln to help him up.

Octavia followed quickly "His cave"

In all the way Lincoln was trying to say something, but most of the time it ended up in a groan of pain, and Octavia calming him down. When they made it to the cave they put Lincoln in a corner, Clarke identify a lot of weapons and armors, that make her worry a little, but then she found what it seems like a med-kit, she took it and walk to Lincoln.

"You're going to be okay" Octavia was saying while giving Lincoln a kiss in his forehead.

"Clarke..." Lincoln handled to say "You can't..." he coughed and blood emerged from his ribs.

"You are gonna be okay, I'll heal you, okay?"

"No... Clarke..."

"Get away from him!" a voice in command called behind them. Octavia turned around quickly ready to defend Lincoln. Clarke rice her hand and spoke.

"We're trying to help him, he was stabbed on the ribs, I..."

"How can I trust it wasn't you, and you are just making it worse" the woman asks not taking her eyes off of Clarke. She was a Werewolf, that was clear; her fangs were out, as her claws were too, she was ready to attack in any moment and Clarke was running out of ideas, she didn't know what to tell this- gorgeous- woman, she couldn't just tell her to trust her, she was a vampire, Octavia was too and they were around a very hurt Werewolf -Oh! And Octavia was covered in blood.

"Smell the blood in my hands, I kill the Vampire who attacked Lincoln" Octavia try to stand up but Lincoln and Clarke stopped her grabbing her arms "Look I don't care if you don't trust us, but I won't let him die, so you can help us or you can turn around and get out of here..." Octavia said firmly and then add with tears in her eyes "I can't let him die"

The Werewolf pass her glace from Octavia to Clarke, then she nodded in her direction and say "Show me the wound" she put her claws back in and walks close to them she took Lincoln's head in her hand and spoke in an unknown language "_Emo don disha kom yu?"_

Lincoln shook his head 'No' and then try to speak "_Mema...Okt... Okteivia?" _Both Vampires looked confused between Lincoln and the woman, she looked up to Octavia with a little smile playing in her lips, then she look at Clarke.

"Save him" Clarke nodded and quickly started cleaning Lincoln's wound.


	5. The cruel truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here's another chapter of this crazy Idea of mine.  
I want to clarify that I won't use the traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. I'll about it like on Teen wolf, where the Alpha is the leader of the pack, the Betas are the others of the pack and the Omegas are the ones that don't belong to any pack.

Clarke had stay a bit longer, staring at the forest where Lexa had just leave, tear still rolling down her face. She sniffs taking a deep breath, then she cleans her eyes with her hands and turns around to get back to her castle, she knew she smelled like a werewolf, but who didn't in this times. She didn't look at anyone in her way in, she tried to show no feeling, but she was sure her eye were a deep tone of red, and she was a vampire, she couldn't had that for 'not sleeping' she didn't needed to. Fortunately her mother was on a meeting so she didn't saw her, she step directly into her expensive room and close the door she throw herself in her bed exhausted, she didn't need to sleep, but right now that was the only thing she wanted to do.

Unfortunately her mom's meeting had just finished, and she was now invading her room "Ugh, Clarke you smell like werewolf, go take a shower" her mother said with disgust in her face.

"Mom, everybody smells like werewolf in this times. There's a _war_ out there."

Abby roller her eyes "But you can avoid smell like them inside here. Go on, go take a shower and come to dinner" with that Abby leave her room.

Clarke sighed in her pillow, grateful that her mom couldn't see her face. She stand up and went to take a shower, she cried again there thinking that she was taking Lexa's scenes out of her, and that was the only thing she could have of her. She dressed quickly and she went to dinner with her mom.

The topic of today- the same of everyday- the war. Her mother talking about how upset she was for the werewolves behavior, that their Commander didn't wanted to give up, Clarke said that it was maybe because she didn't wanted to lose her people- that was the total true, Lexa had told her- but her mom just rolled her eyes at her and said that was ridiculous. The she said that it was because they didn't wanted to accept that they had killed such a good men like Jake, and _that's_ when Clarke lost it.

"It wasn't them, mom, and you know it! The werewolves didn't kill dad! How could they?! Our castle is the safest of all, mom! How could they pass through and kill him? Him above any other vampire, the werewolves are not stupid mom, they wouldn't had a kill the only vampire how wanted peace, and less dad, because everybody knew him."

Abby looked at her with wide eyes in horror, she opens her mouth and closes it again a few times trying to find words. Clarke couldn't handle it anymore; she stood and rushed through her room, her fangs her out, she was so pissed she couldn't control it, she was walking around her room, looking everywhere trying to calm down, until she saw the draws on her desk. She got them framed as a photo, the fist one, was a family one; herself, her mom, and her that. The second was one with Wells. The third was on only with her father, and the last one was with her mother. She appeared herself in front of it; she took it and threw it to the other side of the room with and angry groan.

She was breathing faster and faster, she didn't know what to do; she was so pissed with her mom and with the whole situation, with Wells and Bellamy for go as warriors, with Octavia for disappearing. She leaned against a hall and put her hands on her face, she let herself fall to the floor when she started crying, there had been two month since the last time she saw Octavia, she hoped she was okay, something told her she was, but deep inside she feared that her friend was dead. Bellamy and Wells had leaved last week on a "mission" and she hasn’t heard anything from them, nor from Jaha, and that scared her too.

After some time she stopped crying, her breath calmed down and she wasn't sobbing anymore; she stood on her feet while taking a deep breath. She couldn't just do nothing; she needed proofs.

She walked out of her room, still without a plan, she just knew she had to get in Jaha's room. On her way she passed in front of her mother's room and she heard something suspicious "No Thelonious! I won't let you do this" Abby was trying to keep her voice low. Clarke frowned and stepped closer to the door.

"Abby she is suspecting, that is dangerous for our plan-"

"Your plan" corrected Abby.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this again, but... if it didn't work with Jake, what makes you think it'll work with her? You can't convince her, she won't believe you"

"I am _not_ killing my daughter. Thelonious, this isn't you, what would you do if Wells-"

"My son is dead!" Jaha yelled in a desperate tone. Clarke eyes went wide _Wells is dead..._

"That's because _you_ let him go on a battle you knew they'll _lose. _I won't let that happen to my child... not like I did it with Jake, that was a mistake"

"That led us to where we are now. We needed that so the people wanted this war."

"No we didn't! Not with him! You told he was a danger and I knew it was true, but giving his dead as the principal reason of the war was not a part of the plan. Half of our people think is a lie, my daughter think is a lie... and it is."

Clarke couldn't hear anymore, her mother had just confessed she was responsible of her dad's dead, Jaha had just said he was too, and that he had sent Well on a mission to died, and he did. Clark ran to her room again, her breath faster that ever; she didn't know what to she needed... _She needed Lexa._

She took so warmer clothes trying to calm her breath she opened the window and backed off, she rested on the opposite hall taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself before running to the window and jumping as she did the day she meet Lexa so many month ago. She flew low under the trees, Lexa had once shows her the way to the werewolves capital, where she knew she was now.

She had to stop on the middle of the forest to breath, she was crying to hard and her vision was becoming blurry, she needed to calm down.

"Happy thought, Clarke. Happy..." she sighed "Thoughts" She took a deep breath while closing her eyes _happy thoughts._ She remembered the first meetings with Lexa, all of them because of Octavia and Lincoln. The first time she found her on the human town, she looked so normal she was just shopping. The other time they met on town, talking about everything and nothing. The first time they stopped pretending they didn't care about each other, when Lexa couldn't resist the impulse of took Clarke's neck and join they lips, when Clarke couldn't stop herself for asking the brunette to go somewhere more private, when neither of them could stop themself from ripping each other's clothes, when Lexa took them to her apartment in the town, when Clarke met heaven with Lexa's mouth between her legs, when they spend the next day pretending they weren't in different side of a war.

Clarke opened her eyes, her breaths were better now and her vision wasn't burry anymore. She nodded to herself again before start flying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when will I post the next chapter, but I do know it will be about all the meeting mentioned on this chapter and more.  
Thanks for reading.  
Tumblr @blu3haw4


End file.
